Sorpersa inesperada
by latine
Summary: James esta desolado porque cree que todas sus oportunidades con Lily están acabadas. Pero..estará en lo cierto? [ONESHOT]


No puede dejar de pensar en ella; de mirarla. Nunca.

Cuando las clases empezaron él se sentó en la mesa de más atrás, en el rincón, sólo. Desde su pequeño escondite la mira a escondidas.

Ya no se sienta en la primera fila alrededor de sus tres mejores amigos como hacía antes. Ya no hace comentarios estúpidos para quedar como el payaso de la clase, y no se despeina el desordenado pelo negro que tiene para coquetear con las chicas. Ya no lo hace más. No lo hace más por que el cambió. Y él cambió porque ella quería que cambie.

Aunque ella no mostraba señales de haber notado que había cambiado, él sabía que, en el fondo, ella lo sabía muy bien. Estaba seguro de que no lo quería admitir porque siempre fue muy orgullosa, no quería admitir que se equivocó, que el podía cambiar, que lo logró.

Nunca supo cuando la empezó a amar. Cree que fue la primera vez que la vio en la estación de tren, acompañada por sus padres. Se veía tan asustada y tan feliz a la misma vez. Iba a aprender cosas de un mundo que ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes se le ocurrieron. Se sigue acordando que ese día había llovido bastante y que gracias a la humedad su hermoso cabello rojo se había inflado o como sus brillantes ojos verdes brillaban cada vez que sonreía. Cualquier persona que pasaba caminando por ahí ni la notaba, todos estaban tan apurados con sus propias cosas. Pero él la notó desde que puso pie en la estación, era una rosa en el desierto; resaltaba de la multitud. La gente que la rodeaba era normal, común; pero ella… ella era diferente. Ella era especial.

McGonagall lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos cuando empezó con su clase de Transformación. James no le prestaba atención, estaba lejos, en otro mundo. Escuchaba la voz lejana de la profesora y los _crchch_ que las plumas hacían al escribir sobre el papel.

Giró la cabeza para ver lo que los demás hacían. Estaban todos escribiendo excepto por Sirius y Peter que se tiraban notas entre sí sin que McGonagall se dé cuenta.

Mientras, otra persona del otro lado de la clase tampoco parecía estar muy atenta a la clase. No paraba de mirar a un cierto rincón donde un cierto muchacho con un cierto pelo desordenado pensaba un cierto pensamiento.

Después de una hora y media la clase llegó a su fin. Todos empacaron sus cosas y se levantaron para irse. Los Merodeadores se juntaron con James.

-James! No te siente mas ahí, amigo. No vale la pena. – Sirius le comenta.

-Sirius tiene razón, James. Si Evans no es lo suficientemente inteligente como pa-

-Callate, Peter! Nunca más hables asi de Lily. Entendido? – le gritó furioso James a Peter. – Nos vemos en el Gran Salón en unos minutos, dale?

Los chicos asintieron solemnemente y salieron de la clase. James se quedó último juntando sus cosas cuando vio que la pluma se le había caído al suelo. Se agachó para agarrarla cuando una sombra lo cubrió. Levantó la vista para ver quien era y se encontró cara a cara con Lily.

-Antes de que digas algo James déjame hablar a mí. Quiero que sepas que fui una idiota contigo todos estos años. Que yo te amo con todo mi corazón, que daría mi vida por ti. James, no quiero estar contigo porque sé que seré otra simple chica tonta para ti, alguien que le terminaras rompiendo el corazón dos días después de empezar a salir con ella. Yo no quiero significar eso en tu vida, yo quiero ser algo más. Mucho más. Pero ahora has cambiado, ya no eres el estúpido arrogante que fuiste antes. Cambiaste, y lo único que quiero saber es una cosa. Cambiaste porque yo te pedí que cambies?

El muchacho no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿¡Ella lo amaba? ELLA LO AMABA!

Se sentía tan feliz, al fin la había conquistado. Tiró todo lo que tenía en las manos y la atrajo a el. Lentamente acercó su cabeza y sus labios rozaron. Finalmente ella cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Fue el mejor beso James tuvo. Estaba lleno de felicidad, de amor. Nunca se lo olvidaría, nun-

-Sr. Potter! Srita. Evans! ¿¡Que creen que están haciendo!

Rápidamente se separaron para ver a la profesora McGonagall con cara de asombro. James abrazó la cintura de Lily y ella no pudo sentirse mas contenta.

Tambien, si mirabas con atención podrías llegar a ver que los extremos de la boca de la profesora subían lentamente para formar una sonrisa. Ésta iba a ser una gran noticia en la sala de profesores.


End file.
